You are Beautiful, a Hetalia x Depressed Reader fanfiction
by FelixNFalla
Summary: "You are beautiful," Russia found you cutting your wrists, and he calls the other countries to assure you that you are the most beautiful thing ever. I don't own Hetalia, rated T for mentions of depression.


Hello everyone, this is Felix (It's an internet name, I AM A WOMAN FOR THE LAST TIME) xD. The story is a Depressed!Reader x Hetalia. I tried to make it so if you where either gender it would work, because I honestly support gays, transgenders, anyone. But first, a very important notice:

It has come to my attention a lot of my friends are depressed or considering suicide, including myself (Not as far as suicide, though) and I know there are so many other people- countless others, suffering the same way. I just want you to know, **JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BROKEN DOES NOT MEAN YOU AREN'T BEAUTIFUL. **I promise there will ALWAYS be someone ready to help you no matter what, you just need to let it out and it _will_ get better! Tell a friend, teacher, parent, some guy you met on Omegle, me, anyone supportive that will help. I would be glad to assist you if you PM me.

I don't believe in shaming people that cut their wrists, I only want to shame the people that made them do it. I used to cut, but I stopped when I realized I had something to live for. I realized how much my family would miss me, and my friends would miss me, and I wouldn't get to watch anime anymore, or snuggle with my pets or splash in puddles outside in the rain. I know how you feel,

Also, remember the National Suicide Help Hotline, it's number is_ **1-800-273-TALK (8255**)_. Call it and you'll get help from a trained expert :)  
><strong>YOU WON'T BE BROKEN FOREVER. YOU ARE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL, EVEN MORE SO THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. IF YOU ARE GAY, YOU'RE GAY. IT'S NO BIG DEAL. IF YOU'RE BULLIED, FUCK THOSE HEARTLESS BASTARDS. THEY DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN SPEAK YOUR NAME. IF YOUR LIFE IS FUCKED UP AND YOU FEEL THERE IS NO WHERE ELSE TO TURN, REMEMBER: SOMEONE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are beautiful," Gentle hands run through your (HC) hair, Russia's hands, that change from brutal to caring, but only for you. You feel tears running freely down your cheeks as Russia drops to the floor beside you, America pulling you into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." Alfred rubs your shoulders gently as China takes your hand into his. "I wish I could have been there."

This day was not going well. You had been depressed for so long; so long you couldn't take it anymore. The antics of the nations that where your friends seemed to make the pain worse, as it reminded you of a happier time you longed for so much. You were fed up and you finally took one of the sharp knives from your kitchen and tried to end your life.

Russia had found you, and he broke the knife into a billion pieces by hitting it without mercy. He had promptly called everyone else, much to your displeasure. You cried and tugged on his sleeve, begging him to let you end yourself.

"Why would you want to do this?" Germany squats in front of you sadly looking at your wrists, laden with scars, old and fresh, and the marks that would have killed you if they had gone just a tiny bit further.

"D-do you have to- ask that?" You hiccup. "It's because I'm ugly and I'm fat and I don't deserve to live and I know you all where just pretending to be my friends for some reason and I know you hate me and-" You sobbed on and on, but no one said anything.

Your words got attention from Italy, who was crying in a corner and not really doing anything. What he did next surprised everyone. He walked up to you, stared for a moment, and slapped you. Right across the face.

America released you from his grip, standing up and pushing Italy back, who fought. "You are none of those things! You are wonderful! You are beautiful and amazing and one of the best friends I've ever had! We love you!"

You whimpered, putting a hand up to the growing red mark on your cheek.

"Veneciano, calm down." Romano puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Slapping someone isn't the way to solve a problem."

"Especially when they've just tried to kill them self!" America yells, raising a threatening hand.

Italy's outburst dies down and he looks to the floor. "I think," He started, "It would be so much easier for (Name) if we treated her normally, not as if she was something to worship or look down on. I know we may want to protect her, but we need to make it so protecting someone isn't special treatment, we simply need to look out for everyone."

Germany looks in surprise at the short man with a gigantic curl. "I... Guess you are right, for once."

Russia turns to you and smiles. "Okay, I guess I'll have to protect every single one of you!" He pulls you to your feet, surprising you by knocking you into his arms, bridal-style. "One more thing, though. You are beautiful." Russia nuzzles his nose in your hair and sets you down.

"T-thanks, Ivan." You smile for real in the first time in years.

Suddenly, Italy runs over, wrapping his arms around your waist and presses his lips against yours. You squeak a little bit, not really doing anything out of pure embarrassment. You eventually melt into it, but it ends all too soon.

Germany is staring, a red face. America had the exact same face he had when he discovered England talking to thin air. Russia was smiling and laughing.

"I love you, bella, we all do. Wait- I just gave a speech on how we should treat each other the same way... Kisses for everyone!"

You are picked up by America, laughing as everyone runs out the door, Italy following close behind.


End file.
